


Cherish

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine experiences the darker side of New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is the victim of a groper on the subway on his first week in NY. It’s too packed for him to move away and he’s too scared to speak up. Afterwards Kurt comforts him and he opens up about how sometimes he feels like an object that people only want to use for sex.

Blaine  _loved_  New York City. He loved the lights, the bustle, the noise, the crowds. It was like the entire city was alive and it made him feel like he was home.

His iPod blared in his ears as he bobbed his head, waiting for the subway. He was on his way home from class to have dinner with his fiancé, and just the thought made him grin. As the subway pulled up, Blaine stepped on.

The sea of people pushed him through the door and he grabbed onto the nearest pole. After a full week in the city, he still felt uncomfortable on the subway. Something about people pressing into him on every side made him feel claustrophobic.

_You’re almost home to Kurt._

That thought made him smile even as the subway started moving and he swayed slightly into the man behind him. Blaine hummed softly along to his music and frowned as his hand hit something. It happened a few more times and he was annoyed that the guy behind him couldn’t keep his belongings to himself.

Then a strong hand grabbed his hand and wrapped his fingers around something that was absolutely not an umbrella handle.

Another hand grabbed his hip and the man started thrusting into his hand. Blaine’s mind went absolutely blank and he went stiff. Should he scream? Should he fight back? He couldn’t move with the train this packed. Blaine could feel the man’s chest move faster against his back and tears filled his eyes.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t…

“Hey!” A tattooed girl suddenly shouted, shoving the man back into the crowd. “You perverted fuck!”

“I didn’t do nothing!” The man held up his hands but his open pants made it pretty obvious what was happening. A few men around him wrestled him to the ground as the girl spat furious words at him.

“Someone call 911! I saw him molesting that kid,” her eyes flashed and a man gently took Blaine’s arms. “You dirty, disgusting…”

“Judith!” The man snapped and gave Blaine a warm smile. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, tears in his eyes. Blaine felt the man wrap his arms around his shoulders and some men kept his attacker, a middle aged man in a business suit, on the floor as they pulled into the next station.

It all happened too fast, police approached the train and after the girl told them what she had seen, they took the man into custody.

“Can we get a statement?” The policeman, a young man with a soft smile asked.

“I don’t know…” Blaine bit his lip. His entire body was shaking and he felt like every single person was staring at him.

Because he was a victim.

“It’s alright hun,” Judith, the woman who had shouted, wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “This happened to me a few years ago. I was too scared to say anything and he got away.”

“Thank you,” Blaine breathed, knowing that he would have never said a word. As quickly as he could, he told the police what happened and they gave him their card.

“Can we give you a ride somewhere?” The policeman asked kindly and he nodded enthusiastically. The last thing he wanted was to get back on the train. With a final hug from Judith and a pat on the back from her boyfriend, he climbed into the police car and hugged his bag to his chest.

“Maybe you should call someone to be with you,” the policeman glanced back at him. “Do you have a roommate or…”

“I live with my fiancé,” Blaine whispered and the officer nodded. He was incredibly kind, even offering to come upstairs with him but Blaine refused.

The stairs seemed even longer than usual as he climbed up and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Kurt jumped up from the couch and hurried over, looking worried.

“Where have you been? I was calling you for like an hour!” Kurt took a few steps forward and Blaine burst into tears. For a moment, Kurt froze before gently steering him into their bedroom. Blaine was able to see Santana in the kitchen, eyes wide with horror. She never dealt well with tears unless she caused them.

“You’re scaring me honey,” Kurt pulled him into a tight hug and gently rocked him back and forth. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

He relaxed slightly as Blaine shook his head but still kept a tight hold on him. When Blaine finally managed to calm himself down, he took a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I…I was talking to the police.”

“Police?” Kurt pulled him back so he could look him in the eye.

“I was on the subway,” he felt his body shudder. “And it was super crowded. This guy kept bumping into my back and hand and then he…he took my hand and wrapped it…”

The shame and horror of what had happened overwhelmed him and he sobbed again. Kurt let out a soft noise and continued to rock him gently back and forth.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Blaine wiped at his eyes. “I was too scared. Then someone saw him and shouted and the police were there.”

“Oh my God,” tears had gathered in Kurt’s eyes as he moved closer so he could hold him again. “And you’re not hurt?”

Blaine shook his head weakly and buried his face into Kurt’s shoulder. “I just don’t know why it’s always me.”

“That man is a sick, depraved monster,” Kurt snarled, sounding furious. “It was in no way your fault. He attacked you.”

“But it’s not the first time,” something cold and heavy settled in Blaine’s stomach. “I mean…Sebastian followed me around and said things to me when I told him not to. Eli found me and…I’m always the victim. It’s happening because I must ask for it right?”

“No, no, no,” Kurt shook his head quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“Then why does it keep happening?” Blaine gasped out. “It’s like a sign, like I’m only meant for…”

“Stop that!” Kurt almost shouted, squeezing Blaine’s hands tightly. “Don’t you dare saying things like that about yourself. What those people did was so wrong and you didn’t deserve any of it. You are an amazing person who I love more than anything.”

He pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s hands. When they finally broke apart, Kurt let out a shaky breath.

“Those men hurt you because they are disturbed. You didn’t do a thing wrong,” Kurt gently stroked his face. “I’m with you because I love you, not because I only want sex from you. I wont  _ever_  betray your trust.”

Blaine kissed him deeply. It was scary to think that people wanted him. That without his permission, people thought things about him and sometimes acted on them. It was violating.

But, Kurt wanted him and it felt good. It wasn’t the terrifying, possessive way people looked at him. It was warm and loving. When Kurt looked at him, he didn’t feel like something to be possessed. He felt like something to be cherished.

He was strong. He could get through this. He had Kurt to help.

 

 


End file.
